A Father's Promise
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A one-shot starring King Vegeta and Chibi-Vegeta, just before the young prince is given over to Frieza’s army. OOC


A Father's Promise

Written by Chibikan

Summary: A one-shot starring King Vegeta and Chibi-Vegeta, just before the young prince is given over to Frieza's army.

The symbol of the small planet of Vegetasei was a red sun. But not for the sun itself, but for the red planet itself. King Vegeta remembered his father telling him this during one of the many boring lessons he'd had growing up, preparing to be the ruler of this vast planet, and it's proud race of warriors. Pride had long since gone down the tubes. It had done so the very day that the Kold Empire and it's Planet Trade managed to conquer them. In order to preserve his people, King Vegeta was forced to agree to serve the sadistic Lord Frieza, and even worse father, King Kold.

Frieza exploited their strength and power. He commanded his men to go to various planets and clear them of inhabitants. They were killing innocent people. King Vegeta was now being rumored to be as black hearted as the scoundrel that enslaved them. King Vegeta knew well that with strength and power came responsibility. A responsibility to preserve life, to protect those weaker than themselves. But Frieza cared not for that belief at all. Frieza followed the belief that those who can't fight don't deserve to live. Or rather, those who can't and WON'T fight for HIM (being Frieza) don't deserve to live.

But what else could he have done? He was the King. It was either take Frieza's conditions, or they would all die. He had just become a father to a handsome little prince, who looked just like him. If he hadn't agreed, his son would have paid the price for his stubborn pride.

And now, nine years later. His young son was ready to begin training to be a great ruler like his father. To learn how to protect his people and choose right from wrong for their sakes. But it was not to be. Lord Frieza had ordered the boy to be given to his army. His son was going to be trained to murder innocents. To bathe himself in the blood of people who never did him any harm, in the blood of innocent men, women and children. It was his son, or his planet. That was the choice. And it had been the hardest one he would ever have to make.

And so, as evening darkened the red ball in it's peaceful night, the King made his way to his small son's bedroom. The Prince sat up in his bed, as though he knew that his father wished to speak with him. He always seemed to know when his father wanted to speak with him.

"Father?" he asked regally, "What is happening? I hear things, the planet is screaming." His son had a deep connection with their home planet, all the young princes had in the past. "Something awful is going to happen."

The King nodded, "Yes son. Lord Frieza has ordered you to join his army. He is coming for you in the morning."

Prince Vegeta scowled at the mention of the lizard-man that dared to intimidate and humiliate the great race they were supposed to be, "Do I have to go, Father? I hate him!"

"Son, we all hate him. But, if you don't go, Frieza will destroy us all. We can't be selfish. Our people's lives depend on you joining Frieza." the King explained.

Prince Vegeta was still just a child, but his father had always drilled into him that the well-being of the people always came first. In honesty, it was the king and prince who were servants to the people. Their wishes and desires had to come last. "Will you be there with me, Father?" If his father was going to be there, perhaps he could bear this.

King Vegeta hung his head, he had no doubt that Frieza would break his word and destroy them anyway. At least this way, his son would be safe for awhile. "Son, let me tell you something that my father told me, when I was young."

The small prince eyed his father with expectation, "Okay,"

"He told me, that although I may not be able to see him or feel him, he would always be there. The spirits of our ancestors exist to guide us son. And someday, I will join them, and I will guide you as my father continues to guide me." He waited for what he said to sink in. "Now, you must sleep. Good night," he gently pulled the blanket up around his son's sleepy form. It didn't more than a minute for the child to be fast asleep. King Vegeta sighed and bent over, "I promise son, I will always be with you."

AN: Okay, seems OOC but how do we know what went on the night before Vegeta joined Frieza, so there! This is a predecessor to an upcoming series involving Vegeta and his family on Earth.


End file.
